No es que sea una egoísta
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Belarús, por muy fría y calculadora que sea, también siente y padece. Incluso es capaz de arrepentirse y fantasear con cierta tristeza, como no, sobre su relación con Rusia. El amor le duele a todos.


**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje de Hetalia Axis Powers me pertenece a mí. Ahora no recuerdo a su dueño y creador; pero siguen sin ser míos(?)_

**"No es que sea una egoísta..."**** :**

De nuevo. De nuevo y no por útima vez Rusia Nii~san se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de su palacio de Moscú, en un desesperado intento por mantenerme _alejada_ en toda su posibilidad. De nuevo me gritaba desde el otro lado con voz medrosa: ''¡Vete, vete! ''...

Era y soy consciente de mi falta de expresividad. De mi -a veces demasiado- intimidante mirada.

Y por supuesto era y soy perfectamente consciente del _terror_ que producía en mi hermano mayor. Aún así seguía aporreando su puerta, susurrando de forma escalofriantemente audible: ''Cásate, cásate, cásate...'' doblando sus rechazos _deprimentemente_ sutiles con más propuestas en forma de orden. En esos momentos era cuando una cierta culpa me invadía... Una _cierta_ tristeza se solidificaba en mi profunda mirada, desviándola al interior de mi propia mente.

" No es que seas una egoísta sin sentimientos...'' - pensaba.- '' Es más, todo esto es culpa de todos estos sentimientos. Es culpa del pasado. ''

- ¡Nyaa! ¡Déjame Bela! - pedía Rusia desde el interior del cuarto, tras una barricada improvisada basada en muebles.

Le escuché. Pero lo ignoré y pateé la puerta de madera, que poco a poco iba resquebrajándose como mi interior.

No era una egoísta sin sentimientos. Sólo estaba enamorada.

Últimamente mi mente volaba a los tiempos en los que Rusia Nii~san y yo éramos uno. Y la ''Unión Soviética'' acosaba algunas de mis reflexiones...

¿Y si...?

- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Ya no puedo seguir pagando puertas! -*sniff*.

A veces deseaba que la Unión hubiese conquistado y vencido. Que la historia de Rusia no hubiese empezado casi tan mal como terminó en su día, aunque ahora los países ahora nos apoyásemos y, en teoría, nos respetásemos... -Lituania no contaba para mí. Ni tampoco ese estúpido de Francia. ¿¡Qué tiene _ese tonto del vino_ que tanto le guste a Nii-san! ¡No es más que un bastardo de...! - tranquila Bela...Tranquila...

Respiré profundamente y, por unos momentos, dejé de maltratar la puerta. Me llevé una mano a los ojos.

¿Cuántas personas murieron en aquellos tiempos? Y no sólo durante la Unión.

La Guerra contra Alemania, el asesinato de los Romanov, la guerra civíl...

A veces pensaba que, en esa resumida lista de desgracias, en la mente de mi hermano se añadía mi nombre.

'' No Bela, yo te quiero mucho. Lo sabes.'', ''No quiero... No es que yo no... Te quiero mucho Bela, pero...¡No quiero hacerte daño! '' Decía cada vez que lo acorralaba sin dejarle escapatoria. Respondía _siempre_ cuando le pedía volver a ser uno.

- ...¿Belarús? - preguntó temeroso. Llevaba más de diez minutos sin gritar, aporrear o pedir matrimonio.

Me llevé una mano al estómago y me dejé caer en la pared, con la mirada cansada.

No era infalible. Yo también me cansaba, lloraba, enloquecía y me encerraba en mi cuarto a lamentarme. Miré la puerta tras la cual Rusia Nii-san se _escondía_ de mí.

Si la Unión Soviética hubiese vencido, todos seríamos Rusia.

Yo sería parte de Rusia, y yo me encargaría de ser la única importante en su vida sentimental.

Hoy en día era exactamente lo que pretendía.

¿Cuántos objetos habría arrojado contra Lituania, Estonia, Letonia o Francia?

Fruncí el ceño.

No acabé con sus vida porque Rusia Nii~san se hubiera entristecido. Yo los odiaba.

Odiaba a todo aquel se osara usurparme en la vida de Iván.

Volví a repetirme lo mismo ante un sentimiento de culpa por estos pensamientos sádicos y malavados...

No era una egoísta. Solamente estaba enamorada.

El picaporte giró muy lentamente y un aterrorizado Rusia se asomó con un aura fantasmal.

- ¿Onee-chan...?

Sin pensármelo dos veces y desechando todos mis pensamientos me lancé hacia él, tirándolo al suelo conmigo encima. Volvió a gritar:

- ¡Nyaaaaa, Bela! ¡No vale engañar, no vale engañaaar! - se quejó intentando zafarse sin éxito de mi abrazo.

Era mejor que pensase así. Al fin y al cabo no era más que ''la loca sádica hermana del loco sádico Rusia''...

Claramente asesiné a todo aquel que se atrevió a decirlo ''loco sádico'' a mi Nii-san, sin pensar en su familia o amigos.

_No es que fuera una egoísta... Sólo estaba enamorada._

_(_**Vale. Les pido perdón por hacerles perder su tiempo con este pequeño Fic, pero me moría por escribir algo sobre Rusia y Bela~chan... Si es que yo la comprendo, tan maja ella 3 Pero en fin, no es disculpa. Es cutre, lo sé. Pero perdí inspiración a medio relato. Juro que no volveré a subir nada que no haya sido minuciosamente preparado sobre ellos ;_; De todos modos desearé que les haya gustado al menos un poco y que dejen un review con su opinión -sea buena o mala-. Un beso a todos ^_^**


End file.
